1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system transformation connector, especially, to a system transformation connector used for connecting two different transmission interfaces.
2. Prior Arts
As the time goes on, electronic product updates ceaselessly, but with regard to an enterprise, which increases a company's costs with renewing electronic device constantly, and the old electronic device can't meet requirements only in a certain domain, but it still could achieve the same effect as a new electronic device via a transformation connector, so there is no need to cause unnecessary waste for this renewal, which brings about a new commercial opportunity to the connector manufacturers.
In the transformation connector used nowadays, a great majority of the transformation connectors are linked by cables. It is hard and inconvenient to solder by hand and it must use additional sleeve tubes for insulation to avoid short circuit among the connecting wires when the cable is soldered to the transformation connector for connection because of too many terminals, so the production efficiency is low can't reach the predetermined request; this kind of transformation connector still has a principal defect it would lose a portion of signal in data transmission for connected by soldering cable, so the user couldn't get the optimum use effect for poor signal transmission quality, and the structure design of this kind is relatively large and heavy. Due to the substantial problems in the conventional transformation connector, the conventional transformation connector ought to be improved.